The Offspring of the Dark Lord
by BellatrixTonks67
Summary: The night before Voldemort killed Lily and James, Bellatrix became pregnant with his only child. The story tells about what the child does the night of her parent's deaths. Oneshot. Rated K for mild violence


**I was just thinking about Deathly hallows and needed to do something so I decided to write this up. I own no Harry Potter stuff. I wrote it pretty quickly too, so it's not my best.**

_Finally, finally the boy is at Hogwarts. But first one stop needs to be made. _Voldemort saw the manor up ahead. He burst through the door. "Carlamine!" After hearing her father's shout a young witch came running down the stairs. "Carlamine give me your wand." The girl looked into her father's red eyes and reached into her cloak. She handed the wand over. The dark lord took it into his hands and laid it in a small chest.

"It is time Carlamine for the battle we all knew was coming. You are to stay here my daughter and take no action." Assuming his one child would behave he turned to leave.

"STAY HERE? IN THIS STUPID MANOR I'VE BEEN IN FOR MY 16 YEARS OF LIFE FATHER? AND LET YOU AND THOSE UNLOYAL DEATH EATERS OF YOURS HAVE ALL THE GLORY?" The dark lord got angry.

"For the one time in your life I make a rule to protect you, you wish to suddenly go against my will?"

"No doubt Father that stupid Draco will be allowed to fight why can't I? You said yourself I am far more powerful then he!"

"Carlamine he is of age, you're not." With that her father used his wand to lock the chest. "I also do not care for the boy." He turned and left.

The 15 yr old had no choice but to sit still and wait for news. Carlamine sat waiting till many hours past. No news came. _Did mother go to battle? Did father kill Harry? _Many questions came into her mind.

_I don't care; I am going to Hogwarts without a wand. It would almost be dawn before I was able to ride my broom into Hogsmead, though. _Carlamine ran around the side of the manor, to the old broom shed. She pulled on the door. _It's locked! Urgh!!! _Carlamine sat down _Think girl. A LOCK PICK!! That's it! _She raced to the kitchen hoping to find an old fork she could bend. "Ahh Carli, you got hungry?" _Of course, father would make one of the cursed death eaters stay here and watch me. Why didn't I think of that, just play it cool girl. _"Why else would I be down here? And it's Carlamine to you, Murices. Now get me some Mac and Cheese or something!" Carlamine sat down at the table.

After a few minutes, Murices placed a bowl in front of Carlamine. "You eat all this muggle junk food and read those books I'm not sure why your father hasn't classified you as one of them." Carlamine started to feel a burn. _Me? A muggle, no way, OMG this guy's got nerve! _

"You speak treason of the Dark Lord, Murices!" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"No my lady, it was a joke please eat, I am so ever sorry." She calmed her stare on the man and finished up her food. "My dear Murices, I shall not tell father of your comment if you make a deal."

"Of course, my lady what do you wish?"

"Join me in my parlor for tea and cakes while we wait for news of the battle we were left out of."

"Of course, I shall clean up and meet you."

"Perfect."

Carlamine rushed to her chambers and set up her parlor. The table was covered in a rich green table cloth and the tea set was cream with green vines. The set up looked divine. _And now for the tea_ Carlamine brewed some tea and poured it into the tea pot. When this was done she ran into the bathroom and went for her make-up. _It's got to be something he won't detect. But What?? _Carlamine thought. _The French perfume that made me break out all over! Perfect! _Carlamine heard a knock on her chamber doors. _Damn! He did that fast. _She placed the perfume in the mini kitchen area off her parlor, and went to the door. As she opened it the clock struck 8pm. _I got to work fast._

"Why hello, Murices come in and have a seat." He and Carlamine both sat at the table. Carlamine poured the tea and handed a cup to Murices.

"My lady, you don't happen to have any milk for the tea do you. I never liked it without it."

"Of course I'll be right back." Carlamine stood up and went into her kitchen. She poured some milk and was about to walk back out when her eyes fell on the perfume bottle. _This was just too easy. _She grabbed the bottle and poured some into the milk. Carlamine left the kitchen and set the milk on the table.

"You know actually I'm not very fond of tea. I think just the milk will do." Murices grabbed the little pitcher and drank it all. "Very satisfying." He leaned back in his chair.

"Poor, poor Murices. The Dark Lord made you stay here to baby-sit little me while all the others got to run and play. How does that make you feel?"

"Wonderful actually let the other's get killed while I stay here and protect the Dark Lord's favorite treasure." He smiled. _Come on perfume, kick in. I know I'm being inpatient, and it still would be half an hour before any wine kicked in. _Carlamine looked up to see his eyes crossed. _Good, that was fast. I still should get some wine._

"Ah Murices, too bad we must sit here. If only we could be a little more active, like when you ride a broom. So sad the broom shed is locked."

"No worries miss, I have the keys right here." He unhooked a small key ring from his belt and held it up for Carlamine to see.

"Why Murices, may we please go for a ride?"

"I was told to keep you in the house" I smiled like a helpless little girl.

"I have no wand Murices."

The two stood up and walked out. They approached the broom shed. Murices opened the door.

"I'll grab two brooms and then be right back out." Carlamine entered the shed. Quickly she saw her broom in the corner. She grabbed it and looked around to find another for Murices. On the floor laid one that looked slightly damaged. _Perfect!_ She thought. Carlamine grabbed the brooms and walked back out.

She mounted hers, and threw the other at Murices who did the same thing. Once in the air, she slowed her broom and rose a little above him. Her foot was at the same level of his face. Before he could move, Carlamine's left foot slammed into his cheek knocking him down.

_There, I'm free. _The girl raced toward Hogwarts.

Three hours later she could see the castle lights. She landed and threw her broom toward the bushes. She ran up the steps and into the Great Hall. Everyone was crowded around the sides and watching two battles in the middle. No one paid attention to the 16 years and 3 month old girl. Carlamine looked to the center of the room. There was her father and mother. Both of them fighting off others. Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly laughed, and then was dead. Carlamine was ready to race out to the center of the room, and try to save her mother. Before she could move, a hand grabbed her. Draco Malfoy threw her against the wall. For the first time in years, Carlamine was crying. She couldn't react to anything.

She never cared much for her father. Her father wasn't even there when she was born. He was half dead. He had appeared to her for the first time three years ago. Her mother was the one who cared. She knew she was going to Azkaban and found a home with the Malfoys for her daughter. She fell against the wall and onto the floor. She didn't care. _Let Harry kill father. _She thought. _Lucius is more of a father to me then he ever was! _

"Carli! Carli! Look at me!" Called Draco. "Why are you here?" Carlamine wanted to answer, but she couldn't. Her mouth was frozen in shock. Draco was watching the final battle. Harry Potter against the Dark Lord. Voldemort's eyes were stuck on Harry but if he had given a quick glance around the room a second before he did, he would have seen his daughter's dark auburn hair and sea green eyes. Draco had shoved her down just in time though. A second later, the Dark Lord's scarlet eyes rolled upward.

It was over. Lucius and Narcissa saw their son and raced over. Narcissa's eyes were also misty. Her sister had died. She embraced her son and then her eyes fell on Carlamine, who was still weeping. Narcissa held her niece close.

"Poor child. Poor child." Even though Draco and his father were never big on hugging, they both put their arms around their crying life loves.

Soon the hall was mostly empty. Carlamine stood up and went to her mother's side. _You killed mom, you hurt people, but you were always kind to me. _The girl kissed Bellatrix's dead lips and her tears fell on her mother's face. Her mother had a locket strung around her neck. Carlamine unfastened the clasp and opened the locket. Slowly and careful, she plucked out one of her mother's hairs and laid it inside, and hung the locket around her own neck. For many minutes she sat there, holding the cold limp hand. Finally Draco tapped her on the shoulder and she stood up. As she walked past her dead father, Draco thought she would stop and take a token to put in her locket, but all she did was spit in his face.

Nineteen years later:

Draco and Carlamine watched as their son, Scorpius, was getting ready for his first day at Hogwarts. The little boy resembled his father in looks and most actions. Carlamine bent down to hug him and he pushed away.

"I did the same thing my first day." Draco remembered. "Mother never forgave me." Hearing his father's words the boy changed his mind and returned his mother's hug.

The train whistle blew and Scorpius ran off. Carlamine watched until the train's smoke couldn't be seen. Looking around the platform, her eyes landed on Harry Potter and his family.

"Draco, there is one thing I need to do before we leave." With her head held high she walked toward the Potter family.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to see Draco's wife talking to him. On her neck hung a locket that he knew he had seen before.

"However odd this sounds, I have waited nineteen years to say this. Thank you, for killing my father." Harry was puzzled. The only person he ever killed was Tom Riddle. Suddenly Molly Weasly came onto the platform.

"God, I missed the little ones." She claimed. Carlamine looked at the woman with pure hatred.

"Never kill anyone's mother again." With that Carlamine turned to go and as she and Draco walked off the platform she spit on Molly's shoes. Carlamine let out a loud, exhilarated laugh that Harry had heard twice before. Once from Sirius and the second time from Bellatrix. Then Harry knew where he had seen the locket. It hung around Bellatrix's neck the night she died.

"So Bellatrix and Voldemort had a daughter." Harry breathed out.

"Shouldn't we be worried that she'll try to do the same thing?" Hermione claimed. "I mean Voldemort's hatred could run in her blood."

"I think we'll be ok."

_**I hope you liked it. The beginning was kind of rough, but I personally think it got much better by the end! Please tell me what you think and reveiw**_


End file.
